Draco's Choice
by Annabelleloves
Summary: Draco is entering his final year at Hogwarts, and with the Dark Mark fresh on his arm, he has a lot on his mind. But can a certain raven haired beauty alter the path he feels he needs to go down? An innocent meeting in the middle of the night changes Draco's life forever. Draco/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Draco's choice**

**Chapter 1**

_**Draco**_

My whole body was on fire, I was sweating, could feel it drip down my face in rivers of salty water. My breath was shallow and I tried to gulp in as much oxygen as I could, I was hiding, like a coward, as per usual.

I was in Hogwarts and as far as I was concerned, this wasn't the safest place for me to be. People feared me, well the younger ones did, but the ones in my year started to stand up to me, especially those stupid Gryffindor's. Pathetic.

I was hiding behind a suit of armour, Filch and Mrs. Norris had just stalked past but I was on a mission. I needed to get out and meet with _him._

This mark on my arm wasn't just for show, I actually had to get up and do things. Errands and jobs that I didn't want to remember anymore. I was a second pair of eyes and ears for _him. _I was the sneak, the snitch, the yellow-bellied worm that told on people. I told on my fellow students, and after I did it, sometimes I never saw any of them again.

But in the grand scheme of things it was either them or me. I had ambition, I have drive, I wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. I needed to get ahead in life, follow in my father's footstep or shame him. I cant bear the look in his eyes when I do something wrong. Plus his cane hurts.

I needed to get out fast. I peered round the armour and when the coast was clear, sprinted to the end of the hall, heart hammering, and the mark on my arm pulsing. I skidded round the corner and smacked into a warm, solid body.

And it _hurt._

_**Viola**_

Honestly, all I wanted was a glass of milk. I couldn't sleep. Things haven't been right for a while here at Hogwarts. There were whispers of He Who Should Not Be Named, and his followers. Some Slytherins even claimed they followed him. Although no one believed them, after all, why would you voluntarily plead guilty?

I had awoken from my bed with a start; I had had a dream again. Of _him. _I'm not a voyeur or anything, but sometimes I watch him and feel sorry. He had it all, the popularity, people feared him. He was handsome, obviously. But recently his pallor had become even paler. His complexion was often sweaty, and his normally twinkly grey eyes seemed flat and dark, like a sharks.

I don't often dream of _him,_ but when I do I always seem restless. It's not like dreaming of a handsome film star, who is out of your reach and is just a silly little daydream. _He _was touchable, tangible. He goes to Hogwarts! In fact, he was sleeping, right now in the Slytherin dungeons. I, however, was holed up in Gryffindor tower, like a stupid little princess from the fairytales my father used to read to me before he died.

I would not be a silly little damsel in distress. I threw on my robe and my bunny slippers and went to get my glass of milk.

My mind was still on Draco as I slinked down that Gryffindor steps and out to the corridors. It was silent, and very dark. But I snuck out so often for midnight snacks and drinks that I knew my way well enough. I was rounding the corner to the kitchens when something hit me at full force.

At first I thought it was a spell or a ball, but then I fell an elbow crunch into my face and a knee jerk into my stomach as I tumbled to the ground.

Could someone have sent them to beat me up? How did they know I was awake?

These were my last thoughts before I blacked out.

_**Draco**_

_THUD! _That was the exact sound of me hitting the person as I rounded the corner. I fell on top of them, my elbow snapping into something hard, my knee crunching something of theirs and my head knocking on the stone floor with a resounding CRACK!

I heard a whimper that determined the other person was a girl, and from the sound of it, I had hurt her. My eyes adjusted and I could see that my elbow had hit her cheek, and my knee had thumped one of her ribs. It sounds quite extreme for a small collision, but I was running at quite a speed.

I rolled off the girl, careful not to hurt anymore of her. Normally I wouldn't care but that whimper stirred something in me. I don't like to harm girls, especially girls that whimper. Unless it's Granger, she could suck on a flobberworm for all I care.

I sat up, shaking away the dizzy feeling in my head, and knelt beside the girl. I lit my wand with a silent 'Lumos' and surveyed her form lying motionless of the floor. A bruise was blossoming on her cheekbone and her nose was bleeding slightly. Her pajama top had ridden up and I could see more bruising near her ribs. I shuddered at the damage I had caused. Quickly, I performed some healing spells, once satisfied I rose to leave.

"Malfoy?" The girl croaked from the floor.

I peered down and saw her propped up on her elbows in confusion gazing up at me. She was frowning and I noticed a small crease from between her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Malfoy? Why am I on the floor?"

**Hello! This is my first Draco story and it takes place in his final year. I will definitely be changing some events and if you don't like that then I suggest you don't read any further chapters.**

**I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Annabelle**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Draco's choice**

**Chapter 2**

_Draco_

"Excuse me, Malfoy? Why am I on the floor?"

I looked down at the girl; with a start I realized it was one of Granger's roommates. I think. Although I'm pretty sure I'd never seen this girl before. Great, I was going to get more grief from the Gryffindors tomorrow if I didn't rectify this situation. I really didn't need this. Not tonight.

"I'm sorry." I said, trying to muster up the Malfoy charm that all the girls fell for. "I was out for a stroll, we seemed to have collided." I grinned at her and offered my hand.

She stared warily at it but took it eventually, clambering ungracefully to her feet. She was tall, almost as tall as me and I stood at six foot. Her shoulder length hair was curly, almost unmanageable, but was a deep blue black. Hidden under her dressing gown was a curvy, almost too curvy frame. No doubt she was heading for the kitchens.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked her, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"I couldn't sleep." She said in tired voice. "So I went to get a glass of milk." She blushed slightly and looked me in the eye.

Two things happened then. The first was shock, because no one ever looks me, Draco Malfoy, in the eye. It just wasn't done. People are either to intimidated or scared to do it. Everyone knew that, so I had to give this girl some respect. She either had balls or no brains.

The second thing was that I noticed she had the most unusual eyes I had ever seen. Her eye shape was average and common, but her eyelashes were small at the inner corner, and then flared out at the edges. A look many girls strive to achieve. (I know this due to my many past girl friends, of course.) But the most striking thing was her eye colour. It was a deep blue, but it looked so blue it was almost violet. Small flecks of grey were tangled in the deep purple, adding softness to her face.

For a minute I didn't reply. The girl gave an awkward cough as I stood there staring at her. Then I realized what I was doing. I was giving her the once over. Judging her on her looks and not her mind. Again. This is what my father does, and looks how he's turned out. So I made a choice. I would be polite, not a prick like him.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her and motioned for her to continue walking to the kitchens. I was going back on myself but The Dark Lord could wait…I hope.

"Viola Hathaway." She said, but nothing else. Hmm. Normally girls either gushed about their lives, or mumbled and squeaked when in my presence. Viola seemed to be stuck in the middle, which wasn't something I'd ever encountered before.

"So you're in Gryffindor?' I asked, pushing her for more information. Merlin knows why but I wanted to talk to her more, know more about her.

"Yeah. That's where the Sorting hat put me. You're a Slytherin, obviously." She said and we carried on walking to the kitchens.

"So do you have any family at Hogwarts?" I asked her.

"What is this Malfoy? I just wanted some bloody milk, not an interrogation." Viola said in a rush, then blanched at her rudeness.

I was a bit taken aback. I had never been spoken to like this before.

"Sorry." I said, obviously flustered because a Malfoy hardly ever apologises. "I'll just go then…" I turned back and headed toward the Room of Requirement.

_Viola_

I watched as Draco walked away. He had never spoken to me before, and suddenly he crashes into my life, literally, and starts questioning me.

"Hey! Draco, wait." Suddenly I didn't want him to leave and I felt so rude.

He turned and paused before slowly making his way back to where I stood near the picture of the fruit bowl that was actually the entrance to the kitchens.

I looked at him as he walked back to me. He was tall, about six foot, but I was nearly that height (about five foot ten) so it didn't really bother me. His skin was smooth, free of blemishes and acne that terrorized so many other Sixth year boys at this school. He had a strong jaw, which I liked in a man, and an aristocratic nose that came with all Malfoy men. But it was his hair and eyes combination that drew the girls in. Cool, slate grey eyes and white blonde hair that was silky smooth, or so I'd been told, that could capture a girl's heart in an instant. Aside from the occasional mini swoon, I think I'm immune to the Draco charm, though.

He had reached me and stood there awkwardly, for the first time I realized he wasn't in his pajamas, which made me think he wasn't just out for a midnight stroll.

I ran my hands through my wayward hair, a nervous gesture. He saw it and gave me his trademark smirk.

"I apologise. I'm not normally that rude." I tried a shy grin, but I probably ended up looking constipated.

"That's quite alright. I rarely speak about my family as well." He said with a wry smile.

He headed to the picture and tickled the pear. The door swung open and we climbed into the warm, familiar kitchen. The head house elf rushed over and tugged my hand to my normal chair. She eyed Draco warily.

"It's alright Miffy. Draco will have a glass of milk as well, please." I said and Miffy smiled and nodded before toddling off.

Draco sat and clasped his hands on the table.

"Without sounding rude. Again. Can I ask you a question?" I said and sat opposite him.

He glanced round the kitchen, then at me.

"How about a question for a question?" He proposed and I motioned for him to go first.

"Ok. Same question as before, do you have any family here?" He asked.

"Yes. I have a half sister called Vienna. She's a Ravenclaw." I said and then carried on. "My question is, what are you doing wandering round Hogwarts in the middle of the night?"

"I had some errands to run. I suppose I find it difficult to sleep as well." His answer was curt and frosty. I wasn't expecting that. He continued with his question. "Half sister? How come?"

"My father died when I was four. My mum remarried and they had my sister a few years later. Before you ask, it was a car accident that killed my father. Now what were you really doing? I saw you walking towards the Room of Requirement." I said. I knew he had been lying and I didn't like liars at all. My stepdad was living proof of what a liar is.

"I told you. I had errands to run." Draco said. That was it; just then Miffy arrived with our milk. Mine was warm and sprinkled with chocolate flakes and honey. Draco's was plain, I think.

"Thank you Miffy." I said with a smile. I love that elf, she always takes care of me when I can't sleep and come down here for some milk to remind me of home.

"Why do you thank them? They're just house elves." Draco said and sipped his glass of milk.

I hated pompous prigs like him, who thought they were above the working class population. Well, I'll soon rectify his way of thinking!

"I thank them, because they're hard working, polite and nice. Which is more than can be said for you Malfoy!" I didn't care that his family was powerful and I was a lowly Muggle-born or he was the popular and handsomest boy in school. I was angry. "They work because they need to, they don't all have mansions waiting for them or millions and billions in Gringotts! So don't be pompous and up yourself. Just accept the milk with a smile and a thank you. Show some respect."

I huffed and rose to leave, taking my glass of milk to the sink and washing it out for Miffy. Draco joined me and washed his out too. I turned to leave and thanked Miffy on the way out, quietly I heard Draco thank her as well.

I started to walk towards Gryffindor but paused and looked over my shoulder. Draco was watching me leave. He was leaning against the picture but when he saw me looking he walked quickly towards me. Our eyes were locked and I couldn't think of anything but cool grey.

_Draco_

I had never been put in my place before. So when this nobody, this seemingly insignificant girl I had been talking to because it was the dead of night and I was putting off a seemingly fatal meeting, began yelling at me for not saying thank you to a stupid house elf I couldn't help it. I was star struck.

I walked towards her, she looked ridiculous, I noted again, in bunny slippers and a robe but I couldn't stop looking at her._ Who was she? _I had honestly no memory of her before tonight. But I was glad I met her, she was refreshing.

My feet were carrying me towards her. My alligator skin shoes stopped suddenly, toe to toe with her floppy eared bunny slippers. Our gazes were locked, electricity crackled in the air, I reached up and tucked away a curl behind her ear. I didn't know why I was doing this! I just was. I dipped my head slightly, and only very slightly, because she was very tall and just as my lips were about to touch hers, a voice rang through the dark corridor.

"What is going on here?"

**I hope you're enjoying this story. I am very much enjoying writing it, this chapter just flowed out and I am pleased with it Just to let you know it takes place in their sixth year, but it's the end of their sixth year. **

**Now who can guess who found them? It's a teacher. That's the only clur you're getting ;)**

**Lots of love**

**Annabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 3**

_Viola_

I woke up late the next morning, which was no surprise seeing how late I stayed up the night before. Before you ask it was Snape that caught us. I mean, Draco and I. Wow, I'm giggling like an idiot. Draco and I! Who would have thought it? Certainly not me, that's for sure! I'm still not even sure what happened. One minute I was yelling at him for being a pompous, fatheaded idiot…and the next we were almost kissing. Honestly, I'm not sure how it would have ended if Snape hadn't found us, probably in heartbreak or disappointment. Or both.

But for now there's a certain atmosphere of mystery that surrounds Draco and I. There, I said it again. Anyway, Snape gave us detention for after class tonight. It's probably something tedious, like sorting through potions. But I just want to be with Draco again.

I can't stop thinking about him. I sound like a silly, love-struck teen. Which if you look at it literally, I am. But metaphorically, I am a girl obsessed. This morning I caught him looking at me when I was drinking my pumpkin juice and I inhaled some in surprise. He just stared at me though, and didn't make any indication that he had noticed my complete display of idiocy. I'm frustrated with myself, I am meant to be a strong individual. Not a whiny little wimp.

I just have to stop thinking about him. Which is easier said than done.

_Draco_

I have to speak to Professor Snape. He had caught that Viola girl and me last night when I was supposed to be meeting The Dark Lord. Snape knows. He knows I've been distracted and careless, slipping up more often than I used to. My mother has noticed it too. Every time I get to a meeting she eyes me nervously. I can see her assessing the bags under my eyes, and the paleness of my skin.

I reach Snape's door and enter without knocking. He's sitting at his desk measuring ingredients for the next class.

"Draco…to what do I owe this pleasure?" He drawls in a slow voice.

"Sir. The meeting last night, I couldn't…I had to…can you…" I stumble and trail off, running my hands through my short hair.

"I have spoken to The Dark Lord. Of course, you were ill last night so you obviously could not attend last nights meeting. He agrees that you must make up for it somehow and will contact you in due course." Snape says this without looking up.

I audibly breath out, letting the ball of stress that was growing inside me relax.

"Thank you, Sir." I said and turned to leave.

"Be careful. Draco. Girls like that will make you question choices you thought were once right. What is it the Muggles say? Ah. They will turn your world upside down. I do not wish for you to have a sticky end due to a certain young girl…" Snape said and I stiffened.

"She means nothing to me." I said. _Lies, lies, lies!_ Said a little voice in my head.

"I once thought that about someone." Snape said. "Just be careful. I will no doubt see you tonight at your detention." He said, dismissing me.

I left.

_Viola_

"Viola!" I heard a voice cry and I walked down the moving staircase, stepping over First Years and books that littered the floor.

I turned to see a girl run towards me, her flame coloured hair streaming behind her.

"Hello, Ginny." I said with a grin.

Although Ginny was a year below me, we became fast friends, mainly due to the fact I tutor her in Muggle Studies, but also because we're both friends with Hermione Granger.

"I got an E in my Muggle Studies test!" She exclaimed as she fell into step beside me.

We were heading to the Great Hall for dinner, after would be my detention, but keeping my promise I thought only of my friends, studies and dinner. No Draco. Nope. Absolutely not.

"Well done." I grinned at Ginny, she had always struggles with Muggle Studies, so when I offered to help her she jumped at the chance.

"So where did you go last night?" She asked with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, last night I stayed up late, studying for the test, and I saw you slip out of the portrait hole. Meeting a fella huh?" She waggled her red eyebrows and nudged me with her elbow.

I laughed, but I was nervous. What would she say if she knew I had accidently met with Draco?

"No. I had a bad dream so I went to get some milk." I replied, she immediately transformed from teasing to contrite. She knew how bad my dreams could get sometimes.

They varied from images of my dad in a car accident, to Voldemort, to my step-dad being his usual ass-hole self. Last nights had been my dad. When I was younger he had always bought me warm milk when I had a nightmare. I supposed it still soothed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Vi." Ginny said and bumped her skinny hip against my less than skinny one.

"Hey, I'll get over It, I'm sure." I smiled.

If I don't think about nightmares or_ him,_ than I can get through this evening. '

Lets recite some spells shall we?' I thought to myself.

Ginny and I made our way to our usual spot on the large Gryffindor bench; Harry and Hermione greeted us with a friendly smile.

"_Lumos: The light spell_." I thought to myself as I glanced at the Slytherin table. I put some chicken on my plate and listened in to Harry and Hermione's conversation.

"Harry thinks that Malfoy is in cahoots with…You Know Who!" Hermione said, whispering conspiratorially at the end.

"_Expecto Patronum: An incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings."_ More spells, I thought. Distract yourself. Don't Listen!

"Well of course he is! His dad is You Know Who's best mate!" Ginny exclaimed.

"_Accio: The summoning charm." _I need more. Think, Viola, think!

"Thank you Gin! See Hermione, someone on this table knows what they're talking about." Harry said and smiled at Ginny who blushed deeply.

"_Confringo: The blasting curse."_ Oh bugger, he's here. Draco has just entered the Great Hall.

"What do you think Vi?" Hermione looks at me expectantly.

"What do I think about what?" I ask quickly, trying to cover up my blatant staring at Draco.

"Do you think Malfoy is…one of them?" Hermione asks, and lowers her voice again.

A Death Eater? Draco?

"I bloody hope not!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. Half the Great Hall stops and stare at me. I feel my face turn hot and probably glow an unattractive red.

"Whys that?" Ginny implores after everyone resumes their eating.

"Because I have detention with him tonight." I say and look down at my plate.

"What?" Harry says, his voice sharp and harsh. I look up quickly, its not like Harry to be so angry.

"I was out late last night, getting some milk and Draco barged into me. Snape caught us and we both have detention tonight." I say in a small voice.

Harry looks more concerned than angry, which is good because I've never seen an angry Harry before.

"Just be careful, Viola." He says staring at me.

"I will Harry. Don't worry. I can do a mean _Impendimenta_, if needs be." I smile at Harry, there, another spell to keep my mind of Draco.

_Draco_

I'm nervous. More nervous than I've ever been before, even more nervous than the first time I met The Dark Lord. I grip my forearm tightly. The one with the mark on it. Don't think about that tonight. Just get through detention with Vio- _that girl_, and forget all about her and that stupid night.

I enter Snape's potion room and see that it's empty. I take a seat at the back of the class and lounge on the chair. What is it with this girl? This seemingly unremarkable girl with the wayward curls and the chubby face and the deep…deep blue eyes…NO!

I mustn't think about her. But the more I try and not think about her, the more her voice pops into my head. Or her eyes regard me coolly in my mind. Suddenly, there is a bang, as the potion room door slams open. Viola rushes in, her hair a black cloud around her face. Her eyes flash to mine for a split second, and then she takes a seat at the front of the class.

Suddenly the chalk near the black board starts to move on its own. It levitates to the board and writes a message.

_Draco and Viola,_

_I apologies for my absence, I had some business to attend to with Professor Dumbledore._

_You are to sort through each of these potions, ensuring the labels are correct. I have given you a guide, but should you get stuck, wave your wand and say "_Revelio_" and the potion will be revealed. Label each one accordingly. Leave when you are done. In the future, ensure that you are not out of bed after lights out._

_Professor Snape._

"Well, shall we get started?" Viola asks me, gesturing to the large cardboard box, covered in dust, sitting on Snape's desk.

I shrug and saunter over, picking up the box and placing it in front of Viola. She picks up the guide and we begin.

"How was your day?" She asks politely, and then labels the first bottle _"Bloodroot."_

Why is she trying to make conversation?

"Fine…How was yours?" I reply. Merlin, this is awkward. I label the next one "_Dragon Tonic"_

"It was fine." She reply's and we lapse into an incredibly uncomfortable silence.

We sit in silence until we have about five potions left to label, we reach for the same one and our fingers brush lightly. Merlin! How can such a light touch cause such a huge reaction? My hairs stand on end and my heart beats faster. My breath leaves my body in a gasp and I look up to meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"Draco…" She whispers, her voice as soft and gentle as a Phoenix wing.

I lean closer, over the workbench, my subconscious is screaming at me. What am I doing? I know nothing about her, she's a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin. She's sweet and kind. I, most definitely, am neither. But it's too late.

Our lips touch; I hear her sharp intake of breath as I drink her in. She tastes like fire and sweets and citrus all rolled into one. She presses her lips against mine, and I think my heart stops beating. She leans over the workbench again, gripping my hand, then my forearm.

The one with the mark.

_Viola_

I have died. I have died, and gone to heaven. I have been transported into a place, where all my dreams come true. I feel like laughing, crying, singing, dancing and screaming all at the same time.

Draco is kissing me. Kissing me! And he tastes like salt and sweet and _Draco._ I can't identify his essence, but it is purely _him. _I cast aside the _"Amortentia_" Potion, noting the irony, and grip his smooth, large hand. He grips back and strokes my fingers with his. I run my hand up his forearm, kissing him deeper, when suddenly he pulls back, looking horrified.

He grips his arm as if I've burnt him. For a second I see a flash of pure fear and panic, so wild and unimaginable, my heart tears. What is he going through?

But the fear is replaced with his usual cool demeanor.

"Well that was fun but I think its time for me to go." He drawls and smirks at me.

"Wait…What?" I ask. Surely he felt what I felt?

"Yeah. Its nice to know you can be my bit on the side. I normally don't go for girls like you, you know?" He says and stands to leave.

Girls like me? That's a whole range of things. A Gryffindor? Kind of chubby? A Muggle-born?

So I decide to play him at his own game.

"Yeah, you were ok too. I don't normally go for guys like you either. I like my men a bit more…masculine." I shrug and beat him to the door.

"Finish up here will you?" I say, and have the satisfaction of watching his smug face fall into a look of disbelief. Screw you Malfoy.

**Thanks for all the positive feedback I've been getting! This chapter started really badly but I liked how it ended up! Hope you enjoy it too.**

**Loads of love and magic.**

**Annabelle xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 4**

_Viola_

It's nearing the end of my sixth year at Hogwarts. Wow, time flies when you're worrying about Death Eater attacks, You Know Who, exams and boys! Speaking of, I hadn't seen hide or hair of Draco since our detention. Or, as I like to call it, Draco pulverizes my heart. I mean, come on? He kisses me and then insults me. But I got my own back. I showed him that I wasn't a silly little wimp.

I'm walking to the Hall to meet Ginny and Hermione. Its our last Hogsmeade trip before the end of the school year, as I walk to the huge doors, someone catches my arm.

"Vi!" It's Vienna, my half-sister. She is the most gorgeous, intelligent and kind girl on the planet. But then again, I am biased…

"Hiya, Vienna. What are you doing here? Haven't you got homework?" I ask, not wanting her to fall behind. Mum was so proud when she got into Ravenclaw due to her sharp mind.

"Yeah but I'm meeting Toby for lunch. Are you going to Hogsmeade?" She asks hopefully, her big blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Ok, what shall I get you?" I say with a sigh, but I grin.

"A pick and mix pot from Honeydukes? Please?" She grins at me, knowing I cant resist.

"Alright. But share it with Toby. Mum will kill me if she ever finds out how many sweets you eat."

Vienna hugs me and rushes off to meet her best friend; I am left standing, searching for Ginny and Hermione.

_Draco_

I never meant any of the things I said, of course. I'm not an idiot! But Viola mustn't find out that I'm a Death Eater! She would never trust me again. Or speak to me, and that thought is so unbearable that it surprises me. My feelings for this girl have become untamable. I don't care though.

She must think that I've disappeared, and in some ways, I have. I don't go to classes anymore, and I've been busy in the Room of Requirement. But in my spare time I watch her. Like now for instance, I am watching her talking to a young blonde girl. At first I cant place her, but she looks familiar, then I see the resemblance in the nose, and the lines of their mouth, and, of course, their eye colour, although Viola's eyes are more striking. This is her sister Vienna.

I notice the kindness in Viola's expression, how she laughs and grins at her sister, how her sister gazes at her adoringly. Many do, actually, but Viola never notices. She is a modest and unconfident girl within herself. But a spitfire when it comes to standing up for others. She doesn't like bullies and she doesn't like sneaks. Ironically, I am both.

_A few weeks later…_

_Viola_

Word travels fast around Hogwarts, the gossip is as juicy as the pumpkins at Halloween, and this piece was a hunk of juicy pumpkin pie.

"Harry and Draco!"

"A huuuge fight!"

"Draco was really injured!"

The whispers that flitted around the hall at breakfast struck me. Whenever I heard Draco's name, my heart would skip a beat. I ended up spilling juice down myself. Ginny shot me a concerned look as Hermione handed me a napkin.

"Are you alright Vi?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, just worried about Harry. You know? Cause of the gossip and the Death eaters, and well, You Know Who…" I trailed off, gulping down more of my juice.

"Oh, Harry will be fine. He always is. As for the other…um…issues, there's not a lot we can do right now." Ginny said and patted my hand.

"Anyway, are you all packed? Last day of school today!" Hermione said brightly and stood up briskly.

"I must finish! I'm not even halfway yet." She rushed off, leaving a giggling Ginny in her wake. While I just thought about how injured Draco was…

The Hogwarts Express jostled and rattled as it sped along the train tracks. I was with Neville Longbottom, Ginny and Luna Lovegood. They were a sweet bunch, but Ginny and Neville were content with playing Exploding Snap whilst Luna read the Quibbler. I needed to keep occupied or else I would go mad. I stood and walked to the compartment door.

"I'll be back soon." I said to Ginny and she smiled and waved me off.

I strolled down the train, narrowly missing three chuckling first years as they sped down the corridor. I peered into each compartment window out of habit as I passed by, pausing when I saw that I had reached the Slytherin section of the train. Should I carry on? Risk seeing _him_?

So what if I see him? I can be amiable and wish him a good summer? And check to see how injured he is…?

I carried on walking until I reached the end of the train. Swallowing a small ball of disappointment at the lack of a certain Malfoy, I pulled the curtain aside from a tiny cloakroom.

Seeing that it was empty, I turned to leave, and who should I run into? Draco Bloody Malfoy.

_Draco_

I caught her peering in all of the windows down the Slytherin section. Brave as well as kind and pretty and clever and… well you get the picture. I'm quite infatuated.

I step out of my compartment when I see she's reached the end of the aisle. Her hand pulled the red velvet curtain aside from the cloakroom rail.

Now's my chance. I reach her as she turns and push her into the tiny cloakroom. She squeaks in surprise and I place my hand over her beautiful lips as I perform a silencing and locking charm on the cloakroom.

Viola raises her eyebrows as I gently pull my hand away from her lips, its dim in here, but my eyes roam over her features, drinking them in. I sigh and before I know it she's wrapped her arms around me, and holding me close. I like the feel of her in my arms, she's just right. Soft, warm and smooth. She smells divine, like nothing I've ever smelled before. Her arms are tight around my back, her head nestled in my neck, so I bury my face in her black curls and kiss every inch of her I can see. I kiss her hair, her neck, her cheek, her nose, and finally, blissfully, her lips.

_Viola_

He is kissing me. Again, his lips are insistent, soft and sweet on mine, demanding I give them his full attention. Even in a kiss he's bossy.

But we're doing it again; we're kissing and not talking about things that we need to talk about. Reluctantly, and I mean reluctantly, I pull away.

"Draco…" I breathe as his lips move to my neck.

"We need to talk about some things." I whisper and push him back gently.

He pulls away, his eyes blazing into mine, his mouth looking gorgeous and full. But I notice the bags under his eyes, and the paleness of his skin, he even looks skinnier. I place my hand under his shirt and feel his ribs, and a bandage.

"What is this?" I say.

"Your friend Potter and I don't see eye to eye." He murmured and pressed closer onto my hands that lay on his stomach.

"Is this the fight you got into? The one that injured you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh Draco. What is going on with you? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. You can tell me anything." I say and kiss his neck, trying out my new feminine wiles.

He releases a shaky breath and pulls me close.

Then he whispers something, so faintly, that at first I think I haven't heard him correctly.

"Draco. No. Draco, please. You can't be." I plead, because what he has just told me cannot be true.

"I'm a Death Eater." Then he pulls back his sleeve and I see the mark on his forearm.

And then I start to cry, because this is far worse than I could have imagined and I know that he was forced into this because of his family, and I suddenly feel very, very sorry for Draco Malfoy.

"Oh Draco." I say again, and place my hands on his arm. He hugs me again, and we remain like that for the rest of the journey. What am I going to do with Draco Malfoy?

**Sorry that it was such a late posting. I was at V FEST! And I had to get my exam results (passed ¾ woop) and blah blah other excuses heheh.**

**NOW! Something major happens to poor old Viola in the next chapter, so stay tuned folks!**

**Annabelle xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 5**

_Draco_

Viola, Viola, Viola… She was all I could think about, which was disastrous, as the Dark Lord was about to give me a task. When he gives you a task, you need to put everything you have into.

But Viola was so fresh in my mind; it had been two weeks since I had told her my dark secret on the train home. When I had told her I was a Death Eater, she had wept for me. But she hadn't run away screaming. At first, this girl was a challenge for me, just to see if I could make friends with her for fun, to defy my father. But now, she was so much more. She was kind to me; she looked at me in a way I have never been looked at before. She wasn't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she was clever, and brave and so stubborn. But I needed to push her away, if she got too close then the Dark Lord would find out. I needed to protect her, so, in the past two weeks when she wrote to me, I ignored her. I hope she can forget about me, I hope no harm will come to her. But me being around her will only heighten the risk that her or her family will get hurt.

I pushed Viola out of my mind and gripped my forearm where the mark suddenly flared. He was calling me.

_Viola_

I had written to him over the past few weeks, but when I realized he was never going to write back, I gave up. It was no use; he didn't want anything to do with me. I couldn't understand it, he kisses me, confesses his biggest secret and hugged me nearly the whole journey home from Hogwarts. Perhaps things will be better once we're back for our final year.

I hear the doorbell to my house ring and grin. Ginny's here, I'm taking her to the cinema for the first time as she's fascinated by Muggle things. Like father like daughter I suppose.

I head downstairs and see Ginny's shock of ginger hair through the glass of my front door. She grins as I open the door and hands me a bag of sweet corn.

"This is the right corn isn't it?" She says and thrusts the bag into my arms.

"Umm…" I just go along with it. "Yep, absolutely!" I say brightly and lead her into the kitchen. Muffin, our Newfoundland dog, greets us enthusiastically.

My mum's in there, making sandwiches for her and Vienna. They're going to the beach today with Muffin. My stepdad is at work.

"Ginny and I are going to head off now Mum." I say.

"Ok girls, have a lovely time, but don't be back too late. Ginny, dear, have you spoken to your mother about staying the night?" My mum asks as she finishes cutting the sandwiches into little squares.

"Yes Mrs. Hathaway, my brother is going to apparate me back tomorrow morning. It's all sorted. Thanks for letting me stay by the way." Ginny grins again; she can hardly contain her excitement.

"Of course, dear. You're a pleasure to have round." My mum gives us a hug and then shoos us out the back door.

"Bye Vi! Bye Ginny!" I hear a voice call as we walk to the bus stop.

I peer round and see my sister poking her head out her bedroom window, waving like a maniac. Ginny and I wave back as I shake my head at my loony family.

_Draco_

"Do you understand, Draco?" Voldemort hisses at me, his face is so close I can see the pale blue veins covering his grey face. His snake nostrils flare when I don't answer straight away.

"Yes. I understand, my Lord." I reply, the words bitter on my tongue.

"Then repeat to me, what your task is. Leaving nothing out." He whispers, Nagini winds her way round my chair leg as The Dark Lord looms over me.

"I am to follow my fellow Death Eaters to a Mudbloods house in a Muggle village that has already been chosen. When the Muggles and Mudbloods have been disposed off, and the house is on fire, I am to perform the Dark Mark in the sky, for all to see. Then we are to leave without being caught." I have had this drilled into me for the past half an hour, first by my father, then my mother and even Bellatrix.

"Excellent work Draco. Lets see if you can perform then, shall we?" He squeezes my shoulder, and it takes every ounce of my being to not shrink away. Voldemort slinks out the room and Fenir Greyback enters.

"The rest are ready, Little Malfoy. Lets go." He snarls, and I follow. What else can I do? I have no choice.

_Viola_

"That was hilarious!" Ginny exclaims, stuffing leftover sweets and popcorn (real this time) in her mouth as we walked from the bus stop to my house.

"Ginny the film wasn't meant to be funny." I laugh.

"Yeah but, that couple could have saved a lot of time if they just used Amortentia. Even a baby knows that!"

"You're forgetting that that was a Muggle film. They don't have magic or potions or broomsticks in it." I try and explain but Ginny just shakes her head.

"I still enjoyed the film though." She says as an afterthought.

"Good, and I hoped you enjoyed the food in the restaurant too." I look up from our feet to Ginny's face. But I see she's stopped behind me staring at something with so much horror on her face that my skin begins to crawl.

"Ginny…" I trail off and look to where she is staring.

In the distance, a huge skull is floating in the sky, a snake wrapping a knot round it, then protruding grotesquely out its mouth. Underneath The Dark Mark, my house is on fire.

Before I know what's happening, I'm running, sprinting, jumping over flowerbeds and hedges until I reach my front garden. My neighbours are huddled outside with firefighters. Thick plumes of smoke are billowing out of Vienna's bedroom window, the window that she had waved out of this morning. Ambulances pull up, as well as three or four police cars. I am oblivious.

I dodge the grabbing hands and rush into my house.

"Vienna!" I shriek, smoke smacking me in the face. My eyes water and my throat almost burst into flames, like the ones licking my kitchen doorframe.

I push open door after door, searching for my family, anything, when hands catch me. My eyes are streaming and I gag from the smoke filling my lungs. My mum and sister are still at the beach with my dog. My stepfather is still at work. They have to be. Everyone is fine.

A firefighter carries me out of the house and gently places me in an ambulance, a blanket is wrapped round me, I'm hot but I'm shivering so I'm confused. Ginny rushes to my side and I breathe a sigh of relief as Muffin trots after her.

"Viola, I'm so…s-sorry." Ginny sobs and wraps her arms round me.

Muffin nudges my hand, whimpering, some of her fur has been singed off, and one of her paws is help up, as if in pain. Suddenly I am on the floor of the ambulance truck. I wrap my arms around my dog as the pain overwhelms me. My mummy. My baby sister. Even my stepfather. Everyone is gone. I can feel it in my bones.

I wail. That's what Ginny said it sounded like when I ask her later, wailing. I wail for my mother, and for my sister, and for my real father who died when I was younger. When I am a finally silent, Muffin let out a long, mournful howl, and I slowly fall asleep. Wishing I would never awake.

**Sorry its taken me a while to update. Please don't hate me for making Viola an orphan and leaving her only a dog. If you don't know what a Newfoundland looks like then please google it. They're the most gently, kind and loving dogs in the world. Hopefully Muffin can help Viola.**

**Love Annabelle x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 6**

_Viola_

Smoke billowed out the house as I saw the Dark Mark high in the ink black sky. The faces of my sister, mother and stepfather loomed in front of me. Their faces, melting and gaunt and in the night, screamed at me in an endless crescendo until they grew so loud that I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO" I screamed…and sat up in my bed. Muffin whined pitifully as I peered round my room. Oh yes, I was at the Weasley's. It had been three weeks since my entire family had been snatched away from my hands, into the grip of deaths, and I was not coping well.

"Vi? How are you?" Ginny's sweet voice echoed round the room as she entered, with a tray of tea and toast in her hands.

I ran my hand through my knotted, straggly locks.

"I've been better." I tried to smile but my mouth wouldn't obey and it ended up a twisted pout.

"I've bought you some toast, butter and may mite. Your favourite." Ginny said proudly and placed on my lap with a flourish. Each day she would present me with a new comfort or item that would help me through the day. Ginny was keeping me sane and I loved her for it.

"Thanks Gin, and its pronounced Marmite." I tried to smile again, more successfully this time.

"Yay, you smiled." Ginny grinned again and plonked down next to me on my bed, Muffin snuffed and put her head on Ginny's lap, proudly displaying the new collar Ginny had bought her.

I bit into the toast, it tasted like cotton balls, but I swallowed it down. I hadn't really eaten anything in the past few weeks and, ironically, had lost all the weight I had been meaning to lose. Under Ginny's watchful eye, I ate something everyday, even if all my taste buds died the same night my family did.

"So, are you ready for today?" Ginny asked and ate a bit of my toast.

"Would you be ready for today?" I whispered. Today was the funeral.

"No. Never." Ginny said in a hushed voice, and we ate out toast in silence, my mourning dog warming our feet as the sun rose on the worse day of my life.

_Draco_

"Draco. I am _very_ please with your effort. You managed to do exactly what I asked of you." Voldemort said, his voice slithering into my ears like the snakes he adores.

"Thank you My Lord." I reply. 'Better to remain obedient than drag this on any longer', I think to myself.

"However, the Mudblood wasn't there. We only found three bodies. There should have been four." Voldemort sighed and sits in front of me on my family's table.

We have had Christmas dinner here for as long as I can remember. My mother and I ate breakfast here when I received my Hogwarts letter. Now this table was used for placing dead bodies and conversations of evil.

"I wasn't aware of how many people were in the house. I was just meant to place the Dark Mark, My Lord." I replied, praying that this answer would be ok.

"That's true, my boy. But, unfortunately, only one Mudblood died that night. The girl's younger sister, I want the other one dead too. But that can be arranged when everyone returns to Hogwarts." Voldemort strokes Nagini's head as he explains his plans for an innocent girls death.

"My Lord, why is this girls in particular, so important?" I asked carefully, not wanting him to be displeased.

"Its not her specifically, Draco, it his her kind. The truth is in the name. Mudblood. She is filthy, and must be used as an example to the Wizarding World. She is not the only one, man of your colleagues are disposing of other Mudbloods as we speak. But this one has slipped through the net. She may want revenge, and there is no stronger power on earth, than revenge." Voldemort stood again, and swished his black cloak as he headed towards the door.

"You may go, Draco. I will have need of you soon." He says, and then he leaves.

"Revenge? No, that's love. That's the most powerful." I whisper. I'm too cowardly to say it any louder and too fearful to say it to Voldemort himself.

_Viola_

"Oh sweetheart, let me pin that for you." Mrs. Weasley says as she sees my black dress hanging loose on my smaller body.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I sigh, more in tiredness than anything.

"Please, you can call me Molly." She says and pins and stitches my dress so it hangs better on my frame.

"Now, lets do something with your hair, dear." She smiles kindly and sits me on a kitchen chair near the sink. She wraps as thick, warm towel around my cold shoulders and places my hair in the sink. Molly's long fingers massage my scalp as she adds spicy smelling shampoo and conditioner to my rat's nest of a hair do. Once that's done she towel dries my hair and begins brushing it through.

I don't realise I crying until she hands me a hankie.

"I'm sorry…my sister, she liked playing with my hair and she brushed it through and…s-styled it." I draw a shuddering breath and heave in gulp after gulp of air. I laugh.

"Her favourite style was 'The Pineapple,' she used to tie my hair in a top knot and stick yellow gems in it." I give a breathy laugh as I recall the memory then stop. Suddenly I'm crying again.

"Oh, my poor, poor dear. It's fine to laugh about them. They wont hate you. Do your grieving, and then carry on with your life; they wouldn't want you to live in the past, because that's not living at all is it? Treasure their lives by living theirs for them." Molly strokes my hair as she says this and I feel a weight lift from my shoulders.

A few minutes pass as Molly continues brushing through my curls. I hear Ginny's brothers move around upstairs and Ginny clatter down the stairs in her newly shined shoes.

"Molly, will you cut my hair please?"

**I quite like this chapter, it may seem like Viola has grieved really quickly, but there was three weeks in between the even of the last chapter and now. I like how Viola is shaping into a different character, appearance wise, anyway. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, **

**Anyone read The Casual Vacancy yet? I got my copy today!**

**Love, Annabelle xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 7**

**I changed the time of Dumbledore's death to alter the storyline slightly. Basically, he has already died and it's Viola and Draco's final year of school. At the same time, Harry, Ron and Hermione are searching for the Horcruxes.**

_Viola_

"Viola!" Molly called from the bottom of the stairs. "Viola, dear. Its time for school!" She yelled again, and dodged a falling Fred as he tripped over George.

""Boys! How many times have I told you not to mess around! You have your own shop now! You should be mature!" Molly's shrieks grew fainter and fainter as she walked away from the stairs.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Molly had cut my hair. Never in my life had I had hair this short, Molly had styled it so I had a blunt, short, full fringe to add weight to my face. The curls stopped just above my chin. They were more like waves, but it was still odd to look at. I had lost a lot of weight, actually, more than I thought I ever would. So much that Molly had started to feed me up again, but my appetite still hadn't returned.

The funeral had been terrible but it was even worse when, deep down, I thought Draco might turn up. But it was a small affair, just the Weasley's, my mum's sister, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few of Vienna's friends and my stepdads work mates. I buried my closest family in the ground and held on to my sobbing aunt, while she promised that I could stay with her and her three million cats. I had politely declined and said I would be looking for a flat of my own when I turned eighteen in a few months. For the time being I said I would be staying with the Weasley's. After the funeral we had gone back to the burrow and sat in silence for a while, Molly made us a huge feast, but I just went to bed.

A lot had happened recently, a lot of death and grief. First Dumbledore getting murdered, then more attacks on Muggles and there was even a mention of Harrys Godfather dying. Now my family is gone, I needed to find out what was going on, and soon.

Now it was time for my final year of Hogwarts and I had not seen hide, or hair of Harry, Ron or Hermione. I had asked around but the Weasley's just got shifty and teary eyed whenever I mentioned it. But I was determined to know the truth before I went back to school…

_Draco_

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. All the air had been sucked out my body, and I was left gasping fro breath. Hot, burning cuts slashed against my skin. All I could think of was agonyagonyagony.

Then it suddenly stopped.

"That, pretty boy, is the Cruciatus Curse. You better get used to it, you'll be using it on all sorts soon enough." Alecto Carrow cackled and walked away.

I was left in the torture room, which had recently been installed under Hogwarts. I breathed heavily and started to make my out upstairs. The school was under a new leader, Snape. I was to be Voldemort's eyes and ears around Hogwarts, as well as being his errand boy when needed. Oh joy.

I was about to make my way up to my dorm room when I overheard our great leader himself. I peeked in through the keyhole and saw Voldemort talking to Snape.

"Draco did a fine job with the house fire and the placement of the Dark Mark in that little Mudblood house the other week." Voldemort mused, and started pacing back and forth.

"Yes, my Lord. He did a fine job indeed." Snape replied, in his nasally, monotonous voice.

"Yes, unfortunately, he missed one of the girls. One of the Mudblood girls, I mean." Voldemort stated and placed his long fingered hands under his cloak. Nagini slithered out and up his arm.

"Who might this girl be, My Lord?" Snape replied his hands placed behind his back.

"Miss Viola Hathaway, Severus. I believe she is in your Potions class. I wish for you to keep a close eye on her. I feel that she may be disruptive in her grief." Voldemort said, and slithered away, like the snake trailing behind him.

I couldn't breathe very well, it felt like I was under the Cruciatus Curse again, only much worse. Tears sprung in my eyes and I felt sick.

"Draco, please come here." Snape said, and I entered the room.

"I killed her family." I whispered, and sank to the ground.

_Viola_

I smiled as I saw the familiar castle loom ahead, the carriages that pulled us chugged along nicely in a rhythm that put me at ease. I was in a carriage with Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny. They all grinned when they saw the castle as well.

"Home again." Ginny smiled and edged closer to me in the seat, she patted my hand in comfort.

"Yeah, home." I whispered.

A lot of my friends and familiar faces smiled sympathetically at me as we made our way into the castle, some even complimented my new look, but I mainly got sad stares and even a few sneers. But I didn't see the ice cold gaze that I craved.

After the sorting and the feast, Snape stood at the huge lectern, centred at the head of the teacher's table. I saw Professor McGonagall glare at him over her glasses.

"Students. I am delighted to announce that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers will be the Carrow siblings. Please treat them with the respect they _deserve_. Also, Dementors will be stationed outside the school ground, to keep us safe in these troubled times."

I eyes the new teachers with disdain, Mr. Weasley had told Gin and I about them when we finally squeezed the truth out of him before we got on the train. Alecto and Amycus Carrow, two of the most vicious Death Eaters around.

Mr. Weasley had told us that a war was coming, Voldemort had returned, obviously, and he was trying to kill Harry. The reason I had been left out of the loop was because everyone was worried that I couldn't handle it due to my family's death. But I had persisted, insisting that I could keep my mind off my grief and on top more important things, like how I could help with this war. He had also mentioned that Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone off searching for something that would kill Voldemort, whatever it was, I wish them luck.

Ginny and I got up to head to our dorms; we were halfway there when I noticed my bracelet was missing. It was my sisters, and I had been wearing it ever since she died.

"It must have slipped off in the hall, I'll catch up with you in a sec." I called over my shoulder and jogged back to the Great Hall.

It was empty, save a few students milling around.

"Accio bracelet." I said, and the little silver charm bracelet flew out from under a desk and into my palm.

Satisfied that it was safe, I gave my favourite charm, a small letter 'V' for Vienna, a kiss and headed back to the dorms.

"Miss Hathaway, might I have a word?" I nasally voice called after me.

I turned and saw Professor Snape heading my way.

"Good evening Professor." I said amiably.

"Good evening, Miss Hathaway. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. If there is anything I can do, do not hesitate to ask." He said and gave me a curt nod before swishing away in his long black cloak.

I was a bit surprised; Snape never struck me as someone who cared if anyone was upset.

I headed down the corridor, running my fingers over the familiar rough stone, and breathing in the smell of Hogwarts. Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a broom cupboard.

"Viola, its me." I knew that voice. Even in the pitch black I could tell where he was. I threw my arms around his tall frame and nuzzled my head into his shoulder, breathing in his smell.

"Draco." I whispered.

I turned my head up, just as he was looking down and our lips met. He was like a remedy, a cool balm to soothe the burning grief and sadness that still raged inside me, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. We pulled apart and he kissed my forehead, we stood like that for a while, locked in an embrace.

"Viola, I missed you." He whispered against my hair.

"I missed you too. I needed you." I said back. I had needed him, more than I realised until now, suddenly, with no prior warning, I was furious.

"Yes. I did need you, actually. I needed you when my mum died, when my stepdad died and when my little sister died. Oh wait. They didn't die. No. They were murdered. I needed you when they told me that they didn't know who the murderer was. I needed you when I buried my family! Draco, where were you?" My voice cracked and a few tears trailed down my face.

He pulled me close to him and held me tight as my breathing calmed down, I placed my hands on his chest, gripping until I relaxed and calmed down.

"I was there, Viola." He said.

"Where?" I replied, not understanding.

"I was at the house. Your house, the night of the fire." He said, my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so I could make out his face in the black.

"How, what? I don't-I cant- You're not making any sense." I shook my head, not comprehending what he had said.

" Voldemort gave me a task, it was to perform the Dark Mark once everyone in this house had been disposed of."

"Disposed of." I whispered and pushed off him, I fell back into a mop and some brooms. My knees gave way and I crumpled to the ground. He was suddenly there; he pulled me onto his lap and held me close.

"You were there!" I wailed and sobbed into his chest.

_Draco_

Merlin. She was so fragile, I could feel her in my arms shaking and sobbing. Her hair was shorter than the last time I had seen her and she was so thin. I could feel her bones through her robes as she cried against my chest.

What have I done?

Snape had told me that it wasn't my fault her family had died. If I hadn't done what Voldemort had said then I would have died. But still, better my death than Viola immersed in grief.

"I'm so sorry, Viola." Whispered into her hair and kissed her gently on her damp cheek.

"I never want to speak to you again." She said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded I knew this was coming.

"Bye, Draco." She said, and left the broom cupboard. Leaving me on the floor.

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Loads of Love**

**Annabelle xxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 8**

**I hope you're enjoying this story, I know I'm taking my time to write it but stay with me and we will see it to the end together! (That came out cheesier than I thought it would…)**

_Draco_

"Go on Draco. Do it!" Amycus Carrow sneered at me, his sister, Alecto, was nudging his elbow excitedly.

I raised my wand at the sniveling third year boy who's arms were chained to the wall in the underground torture chamber that had recently been installed in Hogwarts.

"Ummm. Well- what…what was his crime again?" I asked, stalling for time.

"He threw a dung bomb at me!" Alecto sneered showing off her brown, stained teeth.

"Yeah! Nobody gets away with making a fool of us!" Amycus snarled, spittle flying from his mouth.

Although I was scared I couldn't help but notice how these two really needed some personal hygiene education.

"Sorry, he threw a dung bomb at you?" I said, incredulous, the little boy whimpered again and pulled on the chains, making them tighter.

"Yeah, down the corridor near the changing staircases. He was making a fool of us-" Amycus began but I interrupted.

"And no body does that, yes, yes I know. But is the Cruciatus Curse really necessary?" It all seemed a bit extreme to me.

"If you don't perform this curse boy, we will make sure that The Dark Lord hears about this." Alecto spat and narrowed her eyes.

What choice did I have?

I raised my wand once more.

_Viola_

"Merlin! Ginny, are you alright?" I rushed to my friend who was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, holding an ice pack over her eye. When she saw me she grinned.

"You should see the other guy!" She exclaimed. I glanced at Neville who shook his head, exasperated.

It had been a few months since school began and each day one of use would come to the common room wiping spit from our clothes and hair and nursing fresh bruises, but none was as bad as a black eye. Since Voldemort had taken control of Hogwarts, the wrath of the Slytherins had worsened tenfold; even first years came in looking tired and battered. Not to mention talk of an underground chamber where students were _cursed!_

I hadn't heard nor seen Draco since his revelation in the broom cupboard, and that was fine with me, the lying pig. I can't fully express how betrayed and hurt I feel and every time I think about how he could have and should have helped I feel even worse.

I finally told Ginny everything and, although she thought I was mad for fancying him and disgusted with his behaivour, she's happy that I've left him behind.

I went and fetched Ginny a blanket and my Charms homework from our room and sat next to her as she ate a chocolate from and read the Daily Prophet, keeping the ice pack over her eye. Girls are great multi-taskers.

_Draco_

"You're on patrol tonight, Draco." Amycus said as I walked past him, heading for my chambers.

"But I'm never on patrol." I replied, bemused.

"Well you are tonight. Report to Snape's office first if you don't believe me." He shrugged and lumbered off.

I strolled to Snape's off, previously Dumbledore's, and entered without knocking.

"Good evening, Draco." He said sitting at his desk with a number of different vials and bottles in front of him each containing a different substance.

"I assume you're here because Amycus told you that you are to patrol tonight?" Snape said, not looking up from his work.

"Yeah. Am I?"

"Indeed you are. Greyback had to aid The Dark Lord with something and you are to take his spot and patrol outside Gryffindor tower for the foreseeable future. Will this be a problem?" Snape finally looked up from his work.

I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat.

"No sir, no problem at all."

_Viola_

I sat down next to Luna at breakfast. Now that the Slytherins have turned wild, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a few of the better Slytherins started to mix tables and eat together.

"Good morning Luna." I smiled and she handed me some scrambled eggs.

"You've lost an awful lot of weight, Viola. Eggs are meant to be an excellent source of protein. Although, not as good as freshly cooked dragons eggs, but they're not far off." Luna said in her melodic, dreamy voice and I grinned at her and piled my plate with eggs.

"Its not that I want to stay this thin, I just haven't had a large appetite recently." I explained to Luna.

"I understand, you've been under a great deal of stress these past few months, but have handled it admirably." She replied and began eating her jelly with a fork.

Ginny plonked down next to me.

"Bloody Carrow's." She grumbled and began shoveling food down her mouth so quickly she bore a startling resemblance to Ron.

"What have they done now?" I said and grabbed Ginny a knife so she could at least cut her bacon instead of inhale it.

"They've banned sweets. SWEETS VIOLA!" She cried and shoveled down more bacon.

"That's ridiculous! It's like they're trying to suck the fun and happiness out of our lives. They're worse than Dementors." I said and ate some egg.

"How am I going to survive, Vi?" Ginny groaned and mourned over her sweets.

"At least you've never seen the chambers. Be thankful for that." I reminded her gently. A few people we know had been down to the chambers, and when they came back up they'd changed. Some had to go to the hospital wing immediately, others hung on until they lots it, and some just stared into space for a while before fainting. No one wants to go to the chambers.

"I better go or I'll be late for Muggle Studies." I said and swigged down the last of my pumpkin juice.

Luna and Ginny waved me off as I jogged to the classroom at the other end of the school just as I was stepping into the classroom I caught a glimpse of white blonde hair. I did a double take but there was no sign of it. Because of my floundering at the door, I was late into the classroom, what was worse; Alecto Carrow was stepping in as the teacher for the foreseeable future.

"Late. Detention tonight." She snapped and I sat down, sensing this was only going to get worse.

"Now that _everyone_ is here." She spat and shot me a glance, "We can start our lesson. I know your previous teacher taught you all about Muggle appliances and Muggle jobs and how Muggles do things. But I'm not going to teach you that, I am going to teach you about how Muggles are filthy. I am going to carefully explain to you how they are infecting this world with their impure bloodlines." She flicked her wand and the lights dimmed. Images started flashing onto a screen that had been placed at the front of the class. I began to feel uneasy.

At first they were images of strangers, then film stars, musicians, politicians, royalty, shopkeepers, dog-walkers and almost every other type of person you could get. Then the faces began to get familiar. I heard Adele Williams from the back of the class gasp as an image of her family were shown. Hector Smith, who sat next to me, clenched his fist as a baby-faced girl popped up on the screen.

"My sister." He whispered and I patted his hand. Suddenly it was my turn to gasp as a family portrait of me, my mum, sister and stepdad popped up on screen. It was taken at our friends wedding and we were all laughing at a joke my sister had said. The image stayed on screen and Alecto Carrow stood up.

"Muggles are filthy beings that need to be exterminated. We need to cleanse this world." She said quietly and the gestured to the screen. "Luckily this process has already begun." She smiled sweetly. I lost it.

I stood up and threw a stunning curse at her, she prevented it easily and threw one back, I ducked as she summoned chairs and paper to fly at me and block me as I threw curse after curse, the image of my family still fresh in my mind. I threw up a fire curse and the paper fluttering in the air burst into flames, allowing me access to her. The students scampered to the edge of the room as I. A stunning spell must have hit her because she sprawled back, I took advantage and raised my wand for a final curse when suddenly a body bind curse hit me and I fell back. I stared up, immobile, and saw Amycus Carrow.

"Take her to the chamber! Filthy _mudblood_!" Alecto screamed after us as Amycus dragged me down into the bowels of the school I once loved.

**DUNDUNDUUUNNN! God the Carrows are such meanies! Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Annabelle**

**xoxoxoxoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I like how, even though I don't write for a while, people still choose to favourite my story. Thank you all very much.**

_Viola_

The Carrow's were dragging me by my cloak. The Immobulus curse had been on my body for a good twenty minutes and I was beginning to feel the effects. My legs had pins and needles, my toes were freezing and I could no longer feel my hands. Full body-bind curses were usually fine for a long period of time, but the Carrow's must have done something to this one to make it painful.

I was tugged along uselessly, down and down into the very pit of Hogwarts, until we came to a stop in a small dungeon that smelled of rust, sweat and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Amycus dumped me on the ground; I was still immobile so I stared uselessly up at his gruesome face. Alecto stepped over me and peered into my eyes.

"Now Amycus. What are we going to do with a pretty little thing like this?" She snarled, prodding my cheek with her wand.

"I don't mind, dear sister. She's all yours, especially after what she did to you." Amycus said and stepped back, spitting on the filthy ground.

"Yes. You made a fool out of me, didn't you? You little mudblood." Alecto spat on me, a big, green tinged blob of phlegm and snot dripped onto my cheek as I resisted the urge to vomit.

"Now, lets remove part of this curse so you can explain yourself."

Alecto waved her wand and I realised I could speak again.

"Tell me, little mudblood. Why did you attack me?" She whispered and drilled her wand harder into my cheek.

I refused to talk. They knew full well why I attacked her. She had openly admitted to killing my family, and she wanted me to explain why I attacked her?

"Lets get this little birdy talking, shall we brother?" She stood upright and lifted her wand.

I braced myself for the curse, ready for the sting, the cuts, the dull pain, the loss of breath and any other horrible pain I could think of. But what I got was much worse.

"CRUCIO!" Alecto screeched.

White hot. Blazing. Pain. Pain. Death. I couldn't breath, I couldn't breath! I need air…

"Why did you attack me? Say it! Say it!" Alecto screamed. She nodded something at Amycus when I didn't reply.

He thundered over to me and placed his boot-clad foot on my head.

"Admit it, little mudblood." Alecto whispered as she knelt down so we were face to face. "You attacked me because I helped kill your filthy family and you can't bear it! You can't stand that I'm here and they're not! Don't you see? We are ridding the world of impurities!" The look of pure delight and manic happiness derailed me and I screamed at her.

I screamed and screamed until my voice broke every obscenity and bad name I could think of I aimed at the Carrows until I went hoarse.

I stopped screaming when they started to kick me though. By then I had had enough.

_Draco_

It's not everyday that you're trying to be invisible and blend into the shadows. Its certainly not a regular occurrence that a Weasley asks you for help! But those two things happened today.

Snape had put me on lunchtime patrol, which meant I had to report any misbehavior in the Great Hall. This was the worst time of day to patrol because of the stares and the whispers that I created everytime I walked by.

This was why I was trying to be invisible.

As for the Weasley thing, I was patrolling when a sudden streak of ginger hair flew into my face. I was shoved behind a nearby curtain and suddenly had a wand pointed at my throat.

"Where is she?" A female voice growled.

Female voice, ginger hair, this was Ginny Weasley. I knew she could throw a wicked hex at me if I wasn't careful so I played nice.

"Where is whom?" I asked, remaining calm as she gripped the front of my shirt, the wand digging into my neck.

"Viola." The words were said through gritted teeth, so they were nearly indistinguishable.

"What do you mean? She's in her Muggle Studies class, that's where I left he-" I shut up quickly. Violas best friends didn't need to know that I had been keeping watch on her.

"So you have been spying on her! I knew I had seen you!" Ginny exclaimed and loosened her grip slightly.

"Can you let me go now?" I asked. Today had already been bad and now its even worse.

"No because she's not in her Muggle Studies class! I asked Adele Williams and she said there was this huge fight cause the Carrows were showing pictures of her family and Viola went crazy. Where could they have taken her Draco? Please, we have to find her!" Ginny pleaded in earnest.

I could see the worry in her eyes, but that was nothing compared to the fist that had just punched me in the heart.

"The dungeon. They would have taken her to the dungeon. Go and get Longbottom and that Ravenclaw girl. Now." I said. Viola needed my help, and fast.

I met Ginny, Longbottom and the Ravenclaw girl (called Luna) near the Gryffindor tower.

"Why are we here Malfoy?" Longbottom said, his wand tight in his fist.

"Because this is where the trapdoor is for the dungeon, you oaf. Now all of you shut up and listen. When I lead you down there I need you to take care of the Carrows, I will get Viola and take her to my room. You will get in trouble for this, but I'll do my best to see that you're not hurt too badly. Do you still want to go through with it?"

I knew they were Viola's friends so I didn't want them to get hurt or she'd never forgive me.

"Why your room? Why not the hospital wing?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because they'll look for her in the hospital wing first!" I snapped, "Now are we ready?" I asked.

They all murmured their agreements and lit up their wands.

I felt along the floor for the tell tale lump and quickly tapped it three times. A door appeared on the floor and I opened it, running down the steps quickly and quietly. I heard the door close gently once we were all inside.

"Ok, follow me and remember the plan." I whispered, in the dim light all I could see were three pairs of eyes, all big and round, but all determined to save their friend.

I Led them round the winding underground of the dungeons until we reach the three doors.

"Ok, I know which on is for the dungeon, are you read-"

I was cut off by a scream that shook me to my core, ignoring the others I barreled through the left hand door and threw curse after curse at the Carrows.

I was dimly aware of Luna, Ginny and Longbottom joining me as I took in the scene before me. Viola was lying lifeless and bloody on the floor, the Carrows had blood on their hands and shoes and they gripped their wands tightly as they hexed and cursed the others and me.

I saw Ginny duck as an unforgivable skimmed her head. Lonbottom managed to disarm Alecto and Luna surprised me by slamming Amycus in the chest with an impressive hex.

"Tie them up and inform Professor McGonagall, I'll take care of Viola." I rushed towards her.

"Viola. Can you hear me?" I whispered and moved her bloody hair away from her face. Her shoulder looked twisted and I'm pretty sure the Cruciatus curse had been used on her.

"I'm still angry with you Draco." She breathed and twitched her hand. I picked her up gently and began our journey back to my room. It may have been my imagination, but I think she relaxed against me as I climbed the steps out of the trapdoor.

We reached my room, which was a small section that had been cut off from the Slytherin dungeons. Snape had allowed me to have it at the start of this year. I reached the door and pricked my finger on the pin sticking out of the handle, which wasn't easy when holding an injured girl. I smeared my blood into the mouth of the snake and the door swung open.

"Viola, I need you to keep talking to me." I said to her and placed her on my bed. Her clothes were bloody and smeared with spit and mud. I surveyed her shoulder and decided it was broken.

"I don't want to talk, wanna sleep." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"No. Viola don't close your eyes!" I growled and prodded her.

"Leave me 'lone!" She grumbled and swatted my hand away, the sudden movement caused her pain because her eyes flew open as she gasped in pain.

"You're still causing me pain I see." She snarled.

"I don't think I can do anything else, other than cause people pain." I smiled sadly and started to perform healing spells.

**Please review! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice **

**Chapter 10**

**I apologise for the huge gap between chapters, however this seems to be a recurring theme and I cant see a way of producing chapters any quicker than I currently am due to college work and other aspects of my life.**

**I am so thankful for all the readers that liked my stories, reviewed and followed me as an author. Thanks again, and on with Draco and Viola's tale…**

_Viola_

The thumping in my head wouldn't cease no matter which way I turned it and the dull, hot throb in my shoulder flared up whenever I moved. My whole body felt as if I'd pulled every muscle, ran and marathon and was trampled by a herd of Thestrals. My heavy lids were sticky with tears and sleep residue, but I forced them open. I could hear a frantic conversation to my right.

"Quiet down! All of you." Said a stern voice in a harsh whisper. The voice belonged to Ginny and I relaxed slightly, glad I was no longer in the Carrow's captivity. But then I remembered who had saved me.

"You all need to leave before any of the Professors come and look for you." Draco said.

"I'm not leaving Vi with the likes of you!" Another voice spat, I placed it as Neville Longbottom's.

"Well, Longbottom, the 'likes of me' _saved_ Viola! I didn't see you coming up with a master plan to get her back." Draco hissed and I felt him move towards me.

I sensed he had stopped by my bed and was leaning over me, I felt a cool, long fingered hand press against my forehead, and then gently stroke my cheek. I tried to maintain my breathing but I'm sure Draco sensed my quick intake of breath. The hand left my face and I felt him move away.

"Look, her temperature has gone down, so has the swelling to her shoulder and eye. I need to perform some more healing spells and then give her a few potions. But I need space and a bit of time and to get that, I need all of you to cover for both of us. This isn't about me anymore; it's about Viola's safety. She doesn't have any family left and we need to protect her." Draco's speech left everyone silent for a moment.

"Don't play innocent Draco. Whose fault is it that she doesn't have any family? You and the rest of those bloody Death Eaters killed her family! Why should we trust you?" Ginny snarled and I could tell she was squaring up to Draco.

More silence ensued.

"You have no reason to trust me," Draco finally spoke up, "but all you need to know is that, when Viola needed me the most, I wasn't there. When her life was is ruins I tried to help her from afar. I've been following her, shadowing her, since the school term started. I've been trying to make it up to her. I failed her, and I am trying to rectify that." Draco trailed off.

"Why do you love her, Draco?" Luna's soft, sweet voice floated into my ears, I had almost forgotten she was there. Wait. Love?

That's like saying, why are you friends with her? Just look at her." I hear him shift as he gestures towards my sleeping form. "She draws people in. Its not her eyes, but the way she sees things, and the way she can see into you and knows when you're not telling the truth, the look on her face makes you _want_ to tell the truth." Draco pauses, sighs and then continues. "The first time I met her, I was meant to be meeting Voldemort. It was after curfew and I was in such a panic. Then, I crashed into this person. This soft, and lovely person, and I had hurt her. I had never felt remorse for anything before, except perhaps what happened to Professor Dumbledore. But when Viola whimpered, it shook me to my very core and I felt awful. Once she had recovered I looked into her eyes and I didn't want to be nasty anymore. She keeps me in place; she makes me question _everything_ I do. I don't know when I fell in love with her, it sort of snuck up on me, like she did. So don't question why I love her. Ask me how I could not." Draco finishes and walks over to me again.

"I think Viola will be alright here for a night or two, permitting that it's ok with her." Luna says softly and shuffles Neville out the door.

"I've still got my eye on you Malfoy." Ginny says as she stalks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Hurry up and get better." She whispers before I hear her leave the room.

I hear the door slam and Draco sits on the side of the bed.

"You can stop pretending now, Viola."

_Draco_

I'm trying to gauge her reaction as she slowly sits up from my bed. Her short, curly locks are in an unruly mess on the top her head. Her eyebrow had split open in the attack and I had hastily sealed it together with a few spells. Her shoulder was dipped in pain and she was eyeing me warily.

"Was what you- Did… did you mean what you said?" Viola stumbled over her words, her huge eyes staring at me.

"Every word." I reply and look down at my hands.

Her small hand gently takes mine and she pulls me to her side. We are sitting flush against each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. I carefully kick my shoes off and climb under the covers.

"What happened to my family Draco?" She whispers and looks up at me.

"I don't think I should-"

"Please. I need to know."

"I…I had been given orders by You Know Who to stage a attack on a Muggle family. We were to go to the house, a few Death Eaters were to go inside and set it on fire while I waited outside. Once the job had been done I sent to Dark Mark into the sky." I finished and held my breath.

"So you didn't set it on fire?" Viola asked as big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

I shook my head. No.

"Did you see any of my family? Did you see any of them in pain?" Her voice hitched and she squeezed my hand in desperation.

"I didn't see any of them, but the killing curse was used on them. They didn't burn to death." I knew this because one of the Death Eater novices was bragging about his first kill being Viola's sister.

Viola nodded and I held her until her tears subsided.

"Thank you for saving me from the Carrows." She whispered once things had quieted down.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." I said and kissed her hair.

In that moment, that small, precious moment I held the girl I loved as she fell asleep, and it was perfect.

**Thanks again for reading and bearing with me. Please review and tell me what you think should be included in the final battle, the reuniting of Viola and the Golden Trio and what should happen after everything has settled.**

**Annabelle xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Draco's Choice **

**Chapter 11**

**I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I think that I am struggling to progress with this story. Even this note is a bit incoherent but I digress. I will finish this story and I will make it to as high a standard as I possibly can.**

**Here is a quick overview to set everyone's (and my) thoughts straight.**

**Viola Hathaway is a sixth year Gryffindor and is friends with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry. However she is closer to Luna, Ginny and Neville than the trio. This takes place in the Deathly Hallows when the trio has gone to search for the Horcruxes.**

**Viola is a Muggle born and has a younger sister, Vienna. In my story Draco works for Voldemort and assists the Death Eaters in the disposing of Muggle borns. **

**During a chance meeting in the night Viola and Draco build up a secret relationship, then one night Draco in sent to help kill a Muggle born family. The family turns out to be Violas, and she is left on her own.**

**After staying with the Weasley family she returns to school stronger (and with slightly shorter hair.)**

**During class one day the Carrows show pictures of Muggle families that they have or intend to kill, these include Viola's family. Viola retaliates which ends with her being tortured by the Carrows.**

**Draco saves Viola, but she is still upset with him as she found out about his involvement with her family. However they reconcile slightly in the last chapter and are much more amiable towards each other.**

**Thank you for sticking with me through my large writing breaks. On with the tale…**

**Viola**

"I just don't think you're strong enough to go to class. Besides, what do you think will happen when the Carrows see you again?" Draco pleaded with me. He was standing by the door as I brushed my hair in his mirror.

It had been three days since he, Luna, Ginny and Neville saved my from the Carrows and I was feeling much better. I had broken my collarbone and eye socket as well as sustaining a fair few bruises and cuts. But Draco had healed me with potions, spells and, well, his love I suppose.

I still couldn't fathom the idea that he loved me and I obviously found it difficult to return the emotion what with the whole death of my family and such.

I understood now that he had no idea about my family. There was a reason he had been placed in Slytherin after all. He wouldn't stand up to his family and in turn; he couldn't stand up to Voldemort. Because of this he willingly went along with whatever Voldemort wanted, even if it was placing the Dark Mark after the slaughter of innocent Muggle borns. But still, it still stung obviously, I mean my whole family has died and my sort of maybe boy companion friend had a small contribution to it. I mean my life is starting to sound like the blurb of a Young adult novel.

I think I'm beginning to turn to dark and self-deprecating humour to pass over my grief. Which I think could actually turn into a medical condition that could be addressed or something, whatever.

I understood _why_ Draco had done it, I just hated that he was spineless. Although a flicker of bravery had shone in him when he had taken charge and saved me from the Carrows. If only I could help him grasp that bravery and nurture it.

I looked at him in the mirror, he was leaning against the doorframe, legs crossed, arms folded. Merlin he was attractive, I think all those healing spells frazzled my brain because I was thinking some very outlandish thoughts about Mr. Malfoy. Ok I need to be serious now.

"I appreciate all that you've done for me Draco and I'm glad that we sorted out the mess between us. But I need to go back to lessons, back to my life."

I tried to explain this to him as gently as possible because after all he couldn't forcefully stop me. Could he?

No, he would never. I knew that.

He ran his hands through his hair, a worried gesture, and strode towards me. He knelt down so he was looking up at me and took my hands in his.

"Please don't go, I couldn't bear… I don't want you to…it would be bad if you got hurt again." He stumbled over his words.

He really was very sweet when he was flustered.

"That's sweet of you to worry Draco. But I'm fine and I'm ready to go back to classes. The teachers will start to worry if I'm gone too long." I gently untangled my fingers from his and stood up.

I started to gather the clothes Ginny and Luna had brought me over the past few days. I was reaching for my pajamas and subtly hiding my undies when Draco's hand stopped me.

"Viola, listen. What if they torture you again? What if I get called out by You Know Who and I can't be there when you need me most?"

"Draco…"

**Draco**

I was flustered and my words were garbled which mostly never happens. I only get nervous around Viola and she was putting me in a panic now.

"Draco, please understand that I am a big girl. I can look after myself." Viola took my hand, it was the first time she had willingly touched me since everything happened.

"But you can't look after yourself. You were nearly killed by the Carrows because I wasn't looking out for you!" I begged her to stay with me. I begged her to listen.

"Draco. This needs to stop." Viola said softly, she stroked my fingers softly. I stared at out entwined hands, her were so tiny compared to mine. It only reinforced the fact that she was fragile! She was fragile emotionally and physically.

"I don't want you to get hurt again Viola." I said truthfully.

"Draco. I need to tell you something." Viola said and stared at me, hard.

Didn't she see what happened to me when she said my name?

"Draco there are times in your life when you have to be brave. You have to be brave for yourself and brave for other people." She stared at me, her eyes wide and earnest.

The sincerity in her eyes made me want to bare my soul to her. So I did.

"I don't know how to be brave." I said quickly. "I am ashamed, Viola. I am ashamed to be spineless and I am ashamed that I don't stand up for others or myself. I don't want you to get hurt because I am not only weak but I am selfish."

"You need to trust me and you need to know that I'll come to you if anything is wrong. Please Draco. Be brave and trust me for once." Viola kept her gaze steady and strong.

"On one condition," I said, "You have to come back here and stay the night. No one can get in and it's the safest place in the whole of Hogwarts."

I could see her mull it over. I could almost see the thoughts flit through her mind like a little bird. Merlin she's beautiful. Merlin I am in love. With a muggle born.

"Deal."

**I wanted to add some comic relief into this chapter and I hope I showed that Viola has her little bit of sassiness back due to the truth being out and her hopes being raised just a bit. I wanted to show that Viola is a strong character. Not necessarily one that laughs in the face of danger, but she will probably stick up her finger and then giggle a bit.**

**Annabelle xoxox**


End file.
